bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan-Made Unit: Moonlight Blossom Lilly
NOTE: ''This has no relation to Lilly Matah whatsoever. Time to spring the ideas out as a new batch arises! ''Moonlight Blossom Lilly Element: Earth'' ''Rank:' Omni Summon: '"I'm the Five-Elemental Esper, one who dominates the five elements. You can compare them to five days of the week: fire, water, earth, thunder and metal."'' ''Evolution: "Before I'm a princess, I'm a fighter. My brothers and friends are fighting and I don't intend to watch in the back. My kicks and arrows are far from being useless!"'' ''Fusion: "Hehe, thanks. I don't believe I'm really strong like the others, but having your trust already reassures me. It gives me reason to believe in myself"'' ''Lore "One of the Ultima Triplets and the Five-Elemental Esper. Commonly known as the Princess of Knowledge, she rules over the Island of Verlaine, which hosts all existing espers and eidolons. Even so, Lilly is not entirely an esper, being half-human. That leads to some of her land's inhabitants rebel against her peaceful ruling, since the history between the summonable creatures and humanity is not friendly. She has no plans of giving her throne, since it is the only way she can prevent that espers and eidolons attack humanity and give birth to a new war. However, she spends most of her time with her brother, going on in adventures and helping him throughout the many universes that exist. Because of how beautiful she is, many men desire her, but she is already in a peaceful triangle relationship and has no intention of leaving." Stats HP: ''6,354 (Base) / 7,765 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 8.912 (Anima) ''ATK: ''2,312 (Base) / 2,921 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,103 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''2,424 (Base) / 3,115 (Lord, Anima) / 2,073 (Breaker) / 3,451 (Guardian) / 2,750 (Oracle) ''REC: ''2,622 (Base) / 2,821 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,244 (Anima) / 2,570 (Guardian) / 3,512 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''12 Hits ''BB: ''-- Hits / 20 BC Fill ''SBB: ''40 Hits / 25 BC Fill ''UBB: ''25 Hits / 30 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''36 DC (3 BC per hit) ''BB: ''-- DC (0 BC per hit) / X---% ''SBB: ''40 DC (1 BC per hit) / X550% on all enemies ''UBB: ''50 DC (2 BC per hit) / X1500% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: Four Fairies' Brilliance '' 60% boost to HP and 80% boost to ATK, DEF, REC when 4 or more elements are present, hugely boosts elemental damage (150%), reduces Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage by 15% & 30% boost to Critical hit rate ''ES: Spirit of the Flower Sniper 25% boost to all parameters when Holy Seraph's Bow ''is equipped, negates elemental damage, 50% boost to elemental damage & slightly boosts Critical hit rate for all allies (10% boost) ''Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst BB: Elementalism: Holy Mother's Garden 10% damage reduction from Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder types for 2 turns, negates critical damage for 2 turns, greatly restores HP (3750~4000 + 40% REC) & removes all status ailments and negates them for 3 turns SBB: Four Elements: Phantasm Nature 40 powerful Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder attack on all foes, probable infliction of Target debuff for 1 turn (15% chance to reduce DEF by 25%, Critical resistance by 10%), hugely boosts Critical hit rate for 3 turns (75% boost), hugely boosts Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns (175% boost) & negates elemental damage for 2 turns UBB: Sun and Moon: Eclipse Butterfly 25 massive non-elemental damage on all foes, enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns (500% boost), enormously boosts Critical hit rate for 3 turns (400% boost) doubles critical damage for 3 turns & enormously reduces elemental damage taken for 3 turns (all elemental damage is 1) SP Enhancement Options # 30% boost to all parameters = 20 SP # Slightly reduces Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage (5% reduction) = 25 SP # Boosts critical hit rate (50% boost) = 20 SP # Enhances Leader Skill's critical hit rate boost effect (+ 10%) = 15 SP # Enhances BB's Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage reduction effect (+ 5%) = 20 SP # Enhances SBB's probable infliction of Target debuff chance (+ 10%) = 35 SP # Adds considerable boost to Critical BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (30% boost) = 25 SP # Allows UBB effects to last one more turn = 50 SP Custom Sphere Name: Holy Seraph's Bow Type: Expose Target Rating: 6★ Effects: 10% chance of inflicting Target debuff on a foe when attacking (reduces DEF by 25% and Critical resistance by 10%), reduces chance of being targeted by 15% & 30% boost to Critical hit rate when HP is at least 50% full Creator's Own Thoughts Lilly is the first Unit of my new batch: Multiversal Explorers. This batch is mainly composed of some Original Characters I created for other works, such as roleplays, fanfics, etc. Her main function is elemental damage and criticals, but only boost rates. The damage parts isn't present because I gave focus on the accuracy over the attack. She also gains Lucent's Critical HC, BC drop rate buff as an SP option. She's technically not that strong, but her focus is to aid, not damaging. Also, she's a blanket with her SBB, so it helps. She also possess her own debuff: Target. This is basically a combination between DEF Down and Critical vulnerability, but as a separate buff And now, for something I missed. The Poll is back! If Lilly was a summonable Unit right now, would you summon her? Yes! Definitely! She's really amazing! Trying wouldn't hurt, so yeah... once or twice. Nah, I already have Units that can do better than her. 1 out of 6 are already done. The others will join in later, including a remake of a Unit that I did in the past. This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts